lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Mouth of Sauron
The Mouth of Sauron was the ambassador of Sauron and Messenger of Barad-dur in Middle-earth throughout the majority of the Third Age. His true name has been forgotten even by himself. History Early Service to Sauron The Mouth of Sauron was one of the Black Númenóreans, and briefly appeared in person when he haggled with the Army of the West in front of the Morannon, trying to convince Aragorn and Gandalf to give up and let Sauron win the battle for Middle-earth. When Gandalf turned his proposal down, the Mouth of Sauron set all the armies of Udûn on to them. The Mouth of Sauron was the Lieutenant of Barad-dûr, being Sauron's "mouth"; giving orders to the Orc armies of Gorgoroth. The Mouth of Sauron is the only man who communicates directly with the Dark Lord. A man of great stature, potentially the equal of other Dúnedain, the Mouth of Sauron had fallen into darkness. If the plans of Sauron had then gone as wanted, the Mouth of Sauron would have been the new lord of Isengard, replacing Saruman. As a Black Númenórean he probably came from Umbar, and it is stated that ...he entered the service of the Dark Tower when it first rose again... The Dark Tower rose again when rebuilding began in 2951 of the Third Age, which means he entered Sauron's service shortly after that. Umbar's fleet had been destroyed by the Men of Gondor in a raid led by Thorongil (Aragorn) 29 years later, and 'The Mouth' may possibly have responded by leaving Umbar to seek a less vulnerable realm. Some readers interpret the words 'arose again' to refer to the power of Sauron rather than the construction of his tower. In this case, the rise of the Dark Tower, Barad-dûr in 2951 was the second arising. It first rose again some time after 3220 of the Second Age, which means that the Mouth of Sauron must have been at least 3,200 years old at the time of the War of the Ring. Even for a Númenórean this was an exceptional age, matched only by the Ringwraiths, and he therefore may have been a Ring-bearer, who by some magic of Sauron had not become a wraith himself. (He may have worn a lesser ring and not one of the great Rings of Power. Alternatively, he may have been granted one of the Seven Rings of the dwarves, several of which Sauron had recaptured early.) Support for this extreme old age is found in the quote: forces.]]"His name is remembered in no tale, for he himself had forgotten it." Some have argued that even Gollum still remembered his old name after 500 years, though in fact it is Frodo who first uses Gollum's old name Sméagol. (Gollum is the name given to Sméagol by others, imitating his utterances.) Theory: If, however, the reference to the second arising of the Dark Tower (which was completed in time for Sauron's return in TA 2941) is taken literally rather than taken to mean something else, then the Mouth of Sauron has been in the service of his master for 78 years by the time of Battle of the Morannon (TA 3019). If this service began as a youth (perhaps a child taken by Sauron as a promising student of sorcery from a "renegade" family, for example) who was subsequently cowed, bewitched and indoctrinated by his new master, then The Mouth of Sauron could quite feasibly have no memory of his birth name. Sauron enjoyed nurturing very powerful beings from their infancy, as his personal rearing of the Nazgûl's 'Fell Beasts' indicates. Assuming this theory is correct, he may have been about the same age as Aragorn, a parallel that Tolkien might have intended. Though there is no evidence to support this, it is possible that the Mouth of Sauron was the messenger from Mordor who asked the Dwarves in Lonely Mountain (Erebor) for their friendship; the words "horseman in the night" and "fell voice" support this description. Role during the War of the Ring The Mouth of Sauron appears briefly before the host of the West prior to the Battle of the Morannon. He briefly insults the host, asking for authority and dismissing Aragorn's claim as King. He also claims that he cannot be assailed, something that Gandalf assures him though with some warning. The Mouth looks at all of the various races of Middle-earth united, and calls it a "conspiracy" and reveals Mordor is aware of Frodo (but not Sam); bringing forth the mithril-vest, the Mouth assures them that all Frodo carried was sent to the Dark Lord. Gandalf calls this a bluff, demanding that Frodo be brought forth; the Mouth claims that the Hobbit will be allowed to go free, so long the captains follow Mordor's conditions: Gondor and all the Free-People of Middle-earth would lay down all arms and surrender. All lands East of the Anduin will belong to Sauron and Sauron alone, and all lands West up to the Gap of Rohan would be tribute to Mordor; he would allow them to go about their lives, so long as they live like slaves to rebuild Isengard, which would be then ruled by a new Master, more reliable than Saruman: The Mouth himself. Gandalf says that it is too much for one Hobbit, and again calls to see Frodo, not believing that all is as lost as the Mouth claims. Negotiations halt as the Men of the West refuse to give up and surrender; enraged and fearful at the same time, the Mouth flees back to the Gate and sets Mordor's forces upon the West. He is not seen again. The Mouth's fate is nowhere recorded, and it is probable that he died in the assault before the Morannon, as Gandalf warned him he would in the moments prior to the battle. However, in the 2003 film, while the Mouth was taunting the Fellowship and attempting to deceive them into thinking Frodo had failed and was killed, Aragorn, enraged, decapitated him. Notable Quotes Portrayal in adaptations . ]] In the Peter Jackson's movie adaptation of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, scenes with the Mouth of Sauron were filmed but cut from the original theatrical release. These scenes were later put back into the film in the extended edition. In the film, the Mouth of Sauron is decapitated by Aragorn. He was played by Bruce Spence. His helmet bears the words "Lammen Gorthaur" (Sindarin for Voice of the Abhorred dead) written in cirth runes. This helmet covers most of his face with only his horribly disfigured and diseased mouth visible. His mouth became this way through all the evil he has spoken and is digitally increased in size for a more unsettling and memorable appearance. He appears briefly in the Rankin-Bass animated film, The Return of the King, in a shortened version of his scene from the novel. After he introduces himself, he mocks Aragorn and warns him that he is "hopelessly outnumbered." Aragorn rebuffs him with no help from Gandalf. He was played by the voice of Don Messick. Who also did the voice of King Theoden and The Easterling Captain in the movie. He appears in both the radio programs done by the Mind's Eye and the BBC in 1979 and 1981, where he is voiced by John Vickery and John Rye. In the BBC's version, the Mouth is given an extended role and is the one who tortures Gollum into telling him why he came there and what he was looking for.http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Mouth_of_Sauron#Portrayal_in_Adaptations In the Return of the King video game, the Mouth of Sauron is a boss in the level The Black Gate, Aragorn duels with him and slays him before the host of Mordor comes forth. The same is in The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest, but near the battles end four orcs/goblins aid him. In the Middle-earth Role Playing game, the name of the Mouth of Sauron was Urzahil, but this name was not created by Tolkien. Role in "The Battle for Middle-earth II" computer game Evil Campaign In the computer game "The Battle for Middle-Earth II", the Mouth of Sauron was the Lord of Dol Guldur. He is the primary Mordor commander in the conquest of Northern Middle-earth and carries out his master's orders brutally and efficiently, causing the downfall of many Elven and Dwarven realms with ease. Lothlorien, Mission 1 The Mouth of Sauron travels (apparently from Dol Guldur) with three other Nazgul, meeting up with Goblin forces in the outskirts of Lorien. From there, they prepare a mighty Goblin army by creating Goblin Caves and Fissures. From these wretched places come numerous warriors, archers, and Cave Trolls. The Mouth and the Nazgul lead this mighty army to inner Lorien, where they destroy the Elven structures and kill all in their path. Haldir is slain during the first part of the assault. While invading Lothlorien, the Mouth orders his Goblins to release Mountain Giants trapped by the Elves, providing additional firepower to the assault. At the very heart of Lorien, the Goblins assault the mighty structures and all those that seek to defend them. Galadriel manages to escape the assault, but Celeborn is killed. The Goblins finish the job by destroying Lorien's massive Tree Palace, where Galadriel and Celeborn lived. This signals the complete Fall of Lorien. Galadriel is seen fleeing while the Mouth and his Goblins celebrate triumphantly. The Mouth then looks into the Mirror of Galadriel, eagerly viewing and planning the next stages of the Fall of the North. Mirkwood, Mission 5 In Mission 5, the Mouth of Sauron and three Nazgul prepare building their base deep in the heart of Mirkwood. This time they have brought Shelob along in order to conquer the Elven part of Mirkwood. By creating Orc Pits, and Troll Cages, and Taverns they muster a mighty army of Orcs, Trolls, and even Corsairs of Umbar. After preparing this great army, they begin to march upon Mirkwood by a great bridge. Unfortunately for the army of Mordor, the bridge is destroyed by Ents. The Mordor host crosses to the other side using an alternate route. Once making it to the other side, the Orcs and Corsairs use their Fire Arrows and Firebombs to destroy the Ents and incinerate their Ent Moots, permanently ridding Mirkwood of the Ents. Soon after recruiting more Spiderlings with the help of Shelob, the Mordor host comes upon the Old Forest Road. The Mordor forces immediately begin creating four sentry towers at key locations, but the Elves have plans of their own and begin attacking the forces of Mordor, even creating their own battle towers to reclaim the road. Despite heavy resistance from the Elves, however, Mordor slays the enemy battalions, and conquers the Road. Then, the Mouth of Sauron and his forces move to Thranduil's kingdom, laying waste to the mighty fortress. The Elven buildings in Mirkwood are utterly destroyed, and the few survivors instantly flee to Rivendell to gather for the final attack. With Thranduil and his forces out of the way, the Mouth of Sauron conquers the rest of Mirkwood with ease, smothering the place with darkness and shadow. Withered Heath, Mission 6 In Mission 6, the Mouth is sent to destroy the Dwarven outposts in the Withered Heath, release many young Fire drakes into the service of Mordor, and recruit Drogoth the Dragon Lord as an ally to Sauron. To facilitate Mordor's conquest, the Mouth commands his troops to destroy the Dwarven tunnels, impeding transportation between the Dwarves. They also either ally themselves with or destroy various Warg lairs throughout the Withered Heath, for additional forces and money respectively. After all Fire drakes have been released, the Mouth then seeks out Drogoth. The host of Mordor marches upon the northern path to the Dragon Lord, slaying any Men of Dale that attempt to stop them. The Mouth then communicates with Drogoth, and a treaty is made. The Dragons are now allies with Sauron, a powerful force that will significantly hasten the downfall of the North. Erebor, Mission 7 In Mission 7, a small Mordor strike force prepares an assault upon the city of Dale. This small horde slays many Dwarven builders and destroys many buildings, claiming the treasure within. This treasure greatly assists the forces of Mordor, with the Mouth of Sauron, two Nazgul, builders, and many reinforcements. The Mouth has successfully called a Dragon to help them in their assault, and with a new fortress and a vast army created, the Mouth and host of Mordor lay waste to the entire city of Dale, slaying any in their path. Gloin attempts to stop the attack with a small force, but he and his warriors are almost immediately slain. With this threat out of the way, the Mouth turns his attention to the front gate of Erebor. With the Dragon, Attack Trolls, and Catapults, the front gate is destroyed, and the Mordor army breaks into Erebor. King Dain has mustered the last Dwarves of Erebor to hold out against this wave of malice, but all are destroyed. To completely conquer Erebor, the Mouth of Sauron attacks the Throne of Erebor until it is destroyed. Erebor has now fallen. Like in Moria, the Dwarves have now been driven out of Erebor. Only one safe haven remains for the free peoples of Middle-earth: Rivendell. Rivendell, Mission 8 There is only one task left for Sauron in order to completely take over the North: Rivendell must be destroyed, with Elrond and Arwen slain. The Mouth (with three Nazgûl) does not appear until the Goblins (led by King Gorkil) destroy Rivendell's outer defense buildings and gate. The Mouth brings a small army of Easterlings and some builders to establish the Mordor part of Sauron's base. During this time, the Witch-King of Angmar, Shelob, Drogoth, Fell Beast riders, and eventually Sauron himself arrives. He had recovered the Ring and slain Frodo, and the Mouth then becomes one of Sauron's generals. However, the Fellowship of the Ring (besides Frodo and Sam, who are undoubtedly dead) arrive with the Army of the Dead. After this army disappears, Sauron and his army destroy the Fellowship. After this time, the Mordor and Goblin armies attack Rivendell. Elrond and Arwen attempt to stop them, but both are slain. The Mouth takes part in the destruction of two fortresses and Elrond's House, and Rivendell is defeated forever. Middle-earth is now coated in darkness forever, and Sauron's reign in the North is supreme. Good Campaign In the Good Campaign, the Mouth leads a small Mordor army consisting of orcs, two Attack Trolls, and a few Ringwraiths into the Eastern entrance. However, Dwarven phalanx battalions and Men of Dale anticipate the attack, and the Mouth and his retinue are slain. The defeat of the Mordor host attacking Erebor quickly follows suit. Role in "The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age" (GBA) game In "The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age (GBA)" game, the Mouth of Sauron is one of three Evil commanders that the player can choose for the entire game. In this game, the Mouth of Sauron gives out a decent amount of Command Points (1-3, plus Intimidate and Spoils of War). In addition, with all of his upgrades, he is a devastating warrior with base 10 damage, higher than any other hero except for Sauron himself. In essence, the Mouth of Sauron specializes in wiping out the enemy, whether he does it or his forces do. In the Good campaign, he appears as the enemy commander in two missions: The Black Gate Opens, in keeping with his appearance in The Return of the King, and also at Conquest of Osgiliath, in which the forces of Gondor under Boromir and Faramir retake the city. Role in "The Lord of the Rings Conquest"(PS3, Xbox 360, PC) The Mouth of Sauron is a mage type hero is this Battlefront style game. He is in the good campaign and is playable in the evil campaign and skirmish modes. His primary weapon, rather than being a sword, is Saruman's Staff of Orthanc. It is unknown whether he received this staff from Sauron as a reward or had a copy created for him with the same power, but maybe, it has been given by Sauron to him as he is the new Master of Isengard as it can be seen in the novel as in the Proposal of Sauron as "Isengard will be given to Sauron and there will be a new Master of Isengard. Not Saruman. Someone more Reliable" and they understand that the new master is Mouth of Sauron. Either way, the Mouth uses the staff's power to its fullest extent, devastating his enemies with it. In melee, unlike other mages, the Mouth uses his staff to rapidly hit his opponents many times with high speed and power. This "Barad-dur Fury" takes the place of the ShockWave. The Mouth is also able to briefly summon orc servants one at a time to release a single blow on any enemy. see The Lord of the Rings: Conquest Role in "Rome: Total War" modifications Lord of the rings: Total War In this modification of the Rome Total War: Alexander game, the Mouth of Sauron has some appearance. “Lord of the rings: Total War” is based on a Peter Jackson’s movies, especially in visual sense. Developers were consulting the J.R.R. Tolkien’s books for filling the gaps, but creating the sense of continuity with the movies. When playing as Mordor faction, the Mouth of Sauron is available as a diplomat unit with a unique model, and portrait. In the next release when player will play other factions than Mordor, Mouth of Sauron will be available as a general unit to Mordor. It was considered by the developers, but not yet conformed, that he will be made with zero movement points and put at Black Gate so the player will only fight him at the siege of it. Fourth Age: Total War In this modification of the Rome Total War: Barbarian Invasion game, the Mouth of Sauron has quite a big role. "The Fourth Age: Total War" is based on an uncompleted sequel to "The Lord of the Rings" that Tolkien began to write in the 1960s, which has been published in “The History of Middle-earth Vol XII: The Peoples of Middle-earth” with the title “The New Shadow”. In this story a dark cult, gaining foothold in the realm of Gondor, is mentioned which is lead by an ominous character called Herúmor. This short draft, which Tolkien abandoned quite soon, because it would have turned in a political thriller, an idea he didn't appreciate, is expanded further by the modders. According to the lore created by the FA:TW team, the Mouth survived Sauron's fall, fleeing the forces of the West. He eventually made his way to the city of Umbar. There he boarded a ship that headed even further South, where he plotted his revenge. In the year 121 of the Fourth Age he again returned to Umbar in the guise of Herumor, The Lord Black. He certainly was one of the main factors that caused the rebellion of the Haradrim against their Gondorian overlords. The fall of Umbar to the Haradrim was followed by a massive invasion of Gondor‘s coasts by the Corsairs. Furhtermore the Easterlings once again began to move westwards, there’s little doubt that Herúmor was involved in this process, too. Herúmor has also formed the notorious Shadow Cult, of which he is the head. Already around the third century of the Fourth Age during the reign of Eldarion, son of Aragorn II Elessar, Herúmor gained great influence in Gondor itself and allured Amandil, younger brother of the King of the Reunited Kingdom Aldarion, who made him his chief councillor. Listening to Herúmor’s whisperings Amandil rebelled against his brother in Fourth Age 228. This led to a division of the House of Telcontar, and the whole Kingdom: a civil war began. The Shadow Cult already had indoctrinated a great portion of the population that had settled in Mordor and Nurn (including the rebuilt Minas Ithil) and thus Amandil and his allies gained a foothold there, declaring the Kingdom of Adûnabâr (Adûnaic "Power of the West"). The Kingdom of Adûnabâr seeks to restore the glory of the old days that was, they believe, lost by the Reunited Kingdom, and they will use any means available to achieve their goals. But in fact they are working for the goals of Herumor, as he is the real power behind the throne. In the game Mouth of Sauron, now named Herumor is represented as a retinue of the faction leader. It is impossible to lose him, as he will appear to the next faction leader, as the old one dies, and so on. He gives to the “owner” +4 Influence and 50% Cultic conversion. Image:mos_full01.jpg|Early art. Image:93817232_1d505d9c5b_o.jpg|Early art. Image:mos_full02.jpg|Picture that was used for the Lord of the Rings Return of the King movie. References * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King External link * de:Saurons Mund nl:De Mond van Sauron pl:Rzecznik Saurona ru:Голос Саурона Category:Villains Category:Black Númenóreans Category:Servants of Sauron Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (film) Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings Extended Edition Characters